Defiance at the gates of Death
by Centurion44BC
Summary: The first hunger games. The tributes will try everything but the gamemakers make everything so difficult. Surprise, surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Why? People ask why well this is my rendition on the dawning of an era of violence that consumes the mythical world of Panem. That descriptive talk was just fun but now sit back relax and enjoy the killing. Btw no killing in chapter 1. Sry :(**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"The capitol has taken the gates. Protect the palace, please Derek. With the support of the palace, District 7 may just be able to regain power. Please Derek the palace is our last hope!" Reina pleaded over the radio. Grant stood at the door and tossed me a gun. The Capitol was winning, Panem was losing and District 7 was at its knees. My district 7, the one I grew up in, the one I became mayor of, the one I led into rebellion. Here I am moments from what could be the turnaround point in District 7 or the final battle of it. We could certainly not end up like District 13, leveled only a few days ago, and we would not kiss up to the Capitol like District 2.

"Come on Mayor, we have to join the guards and protect." Grant suggested. Grant was my best friend since the age of 6. We were mortal enemies as 5 year olds but things change and through the years we have grown up to love District 7 in all of its glory. We reached the door and each guard hid in a crevice as to avoid the blinding of the stun grenades. As the door was blown open the Capitols soldiers were shot down and I thought of Reina. My wife, she was more valuable to the people then me. She was the face of District 7 rebellion. She provoked defiance in the loyalist of souls. I could not lose her but even her loss was investable from the start. We continued our winning nover the Capitol's men but step by step they protruded further into the Palace. They fired again and again until Grant , another soldier , and myself were forced to surrender. The Capitol's soldiers were in many numbered and eventually took over the palace. Panem was Capitol territory once again.

Chapter 1

Two weeks after Panem was the Capitol's we were herded into Town Square. The faces were faces of sorrow, and Reina and I as leaders were put in seats on the stage. On one of the building's President Upton, The Capitol's leader, stood on the screen. He wore a gray suit to match his hair and a yellow shirt to match his eyes. He stood loosely keeping a smug smile like a little boy who won a game of basketball.

"Citizens of Panem. I address you once again as a whole. My council has been at unrest deciding a punishment for you unruly citizens. But we have finally peace among us. Our decision is final and it will never change. We have decided to pardon the citizens of Panem for one whole year. But those responsible for the rebellion will be penalized. We have decided on a system more closely related to the gladiators of Rome. We call it the Hunger Games. For this year only the two most prominent figure of rebellion will be sent to an arena. One male and one female from each district, but the rules will change after year one. From then on only a male and female from age 12-18 will be allowed to go. In this arena they will fight to the death to please our beautiful Capitol. The list of this year's contestants are as follow. Merona Robin and Tegre Sanchez from District 1. John Torre and Angelina O'hara from District 2. Francis Vandershmidt and Jess Woods from District 3. Aaron Anderson and Kelly Fargo from District 4. Joan Weaver and Dmitri Burns from District 5. Andrew Harden and Lucy Grant from District 6. Derek Fry and Reina Fry of District 7.-" Upton's words were cut off by the roar off the citizens in the square. Peacekeepers were trampled by unruly citizens, but many more lined the stage. They aimed their guns and fired into the crowd. Bodies dropped to the floor and children screamed with agony.

The screen closed and the gunfire stopped. The peacekeepers surrounded Reina and I and led us to the top of the justice building. When we reached the top Grant stood there with Melanie. Melanie was Reina's childhood friend and they grew up side by side.

The peacekeepers instructed us we were allowed to take one friend and we chose Grant and Melanie. We then proceeded to the train station and boarded an old wooden cargo train. All four of us were herded into a small rusty metal train car. For the rest of the 3 day trip we were fed on rare occasions. The lack of food and drink imposed drastic changes on the faces of the other members of District 7. We arrived on the third day and were escorted through the vast waves of press, in the capitol. All the leaders of the all the districts were led to a room in a large hotel and we were finally given food. I began to study the build of each of my competitors to find ways to kill them. The leaders from Districts 12, 11, and 2 were the best in body build. Most likely from what the supply to the capitol and how they live normally. 12 supplies coal, 11 supply agriculture, and 2 supplies granite from quarries. The weaker of the leaders came from District 1, District 3, and District 8 because they dealt with small non-laboring jobs. A row of 6 peace keepers entered the room followed by President Upton. Since we had last seen him his hair had become blonde and his lips were a darker shade of red. His skin was tighter to his face but his deceiving smile still hung for all to bear.

"Your schedule will run on a very tight shift. Tomorrow at 7 o'clock A.M. you will report to your appointed stylists. They will dress you to what is fitting and necessary. You will all parade the Capitol on your chariots and after that you will report to your assigned hotel room. At 12 o'clock P.M. you will have a 5 hour training session. The next day at 1 o'clock P.M. you will be privately scored on you threat level. What happens in that room is confidential! Next at 8 o'clock P.M. you will be interviewed by our own Wes Leonard. The next day the Hunger Games will commence and from now on you are to be called tributes." Upton snorted.

Reina gave me a look of despair and quick ly cast her eyes downward. I thought to myself, "Hatred is a virtue, hold it in long enough, and soon it will burst upon those you detest most. If you just dare then the world will yield".

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it. Think, Pair up, and REVIEW Please or as they say in the land of Panem Please.<strong>

**Centurion44BC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I must have slept late that morning because I was abruptly dragged out of my bed and onto the cold, rug less floor of my room. The Peace keepers were supposed to monitor all the tributes at all times and make sure no one escapes. They gave me a rude awakening, literally, but then helped me up and led me to the breakfast table. Grant was already dressed in a yellow T-shirt that matched his hair and plaid white shorts. Reina wore her usual black leggings and brown T-shirt that also matched her hair. I moved forward slowly while looking around for Melanie. As I was looking I had hardly noticed the plate of steaming eggs, bacon, and odd shaped rolls under me. I poked and prodded it carefully because it seemed so artificial. Reina, being the daring one, took a bite of the eggs and her eyes showed amazement. I hesitantly dug my fork into the squishy yellow substance and held it to my mouth. The taste exploded across my tongue and sent a chilling shockwave down my spine. As the sensation overcame me Melanie entered the room with makeup already done in a large purple dress. Melanie was born in the capitol and was used to being treated as if a queen.

"Now that everyone is here, let's discuss our plans. I think we should watch the other tributes with care to pick out their strengths. We are going to need alliances or we will be done with quick." Grant proposed. We kept talking about our plans on how we are going to try and scare off tributes. Unlike the other leaders we have had hands on fighting with the Peacekeepers and have experience killing. Reina was good with long range weapons. Bows, throwing knives, guns, you name it she can use it. I on the other hand was used to just using spears. That weapon could be used for anything and everything. After our breakfast we headed down to our stylist's quarters. We sat in her room for 30 minutes and the time was approaching 8 o'clock or chariot time. Finally our stylist came out of her room in a cynical style. She had skin that just hung off of her skin with green hair and pink eyes. All of her was prosthetic and it made my stomach churn slowly.

"Well is it not our two love birds. I wanted to capture something that captures the real essence of captured. Something that makes the capitol laugh and makes Panem look in fear." She brainstormed. We later learned her name to be Heather but she prefers Hei (Hey-uh). At that instinct she held up a brown rag for each of us with hand cuffs and a bag to put over our head. She explained that our chariot would be special. It would have a back in which we would be chained to and water would be sprayed at our masked faces. The idea would not be fun for us and it seemed it should be illegal. We could not wear our head bags until we got on the chariot.

Next we were guided to the basement of the hotel where the chariots were being launched. The other tributes were wearing clothes that fitted their districts like coal suits for 12, and granite blocks for 2. We were stared at awkwardly because of our rags. At the way front of the line Upton stood shaking the hands of each tribute. Slowly each pair left from 1 to 2 to 3 to 4 and so on. The crowded booed at every single chariot and made sure to humiliate them with the empty bottles and other trash being thrown. Each person had dealt with shaking Upton's hand differently and in odd manors. Angelina O'hara, from district 2 had hugged Upton, while Dmitri Burns, from 4 had refused to even look at him. 5 shook hesitantly and after 5 I got bored and turned away. The crowd was getting really rowdy as I watched the tributes of 4 get pummeled by trash. I heard a loud crash back by the chariots and turned quickly. On the ground Upton lay on top of Andrew Harden, the tribute from 6 who was choking Upton. The peacekeepers rushed over and fired continuous stun bursts at Andrew. They dragged his limp body from Upton and draped it over the front of the District 6 chariot. As we stood, waiting for our handshake, Upton recovered and they let us by without one. We had our head bags tied on and the Peacekeepers assisted in tying us the wall on the chariot.

Upton was barely audible but choked out, "Tie the knots a little tighter, those bastards deserve all the pain in the world". The peacekeepers tied the knots even tighter and we were on our way. The trip seemed so long because of the prominent laughing of the crowd. The knife concealed in my sleeve was of no use now. I made a mental note to kill Andrew in the arena first. If he had not tried I could have killed Upton with ease. I dropped the knife and heard it slide onto the street.

"In due time." I whispered to Reina


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola people of the fanfiction world. Srry about the lateness of this chapter. I have had to study, lots of homework, and my crew season has started up. Crew= hardcore rowing, for those who dont know. Well i am stuck on if i should continue this because all of my time has been devoted to getting into boarding school. I did get into one and am on the waiting list for another. So if 5 different people comment on this chapter i will continue. Kapeesh or No Kapeesh. Now i am craving pizza, argghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Well enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

After the mess of a parade Reina and I were escorted to our rooms. We quickly changed out of the brown, baggy rags and into our training gear. The gear was just a gray jumpsuit with uneven green stripes, brown intricately laced hiking boots, and slim protection goggles. I slipped my clothing on and reported to the dining room where our guards were waiting. Reina took a few extra minutes but then came as well. Immediately, the guards took us to the door and up the elevator to the top floor.

Reina gave me a look of question but I pretended to not see it. I had been fearful to look into her eyes since we were, as they say, "reaped" and I had a budding fear inside me. That I could lose her, the woman who practically emulates courage and strength, the thought of losing her rips at my heart. She is all I wish to be, all I wish to have forever, and these games have ruined that. Never the less I stood firm, and without compassion as we entered the enormous training area. My jaw dropped at the sight of each training station. Without thinking I rushed to the station with the station with the spears, but I was pulled to the ground and dragged back to the door. Reina let go of me and then helped me up slowly.

"Remember Derek we cannot show our strengths, we have to look weak." She reminded me.

"How can we look weak when everyone knows we have killed peacekeepers and fought of hordes of invaders?" I reminded her. She sunk her shoulders in defeat and I casually proceeded to the spear station. For about thirty minutes I flung spears dead center in the targets. My intense practice session was interrupted by an odd sense that I was being watched. I placed my spear down on the ground and slowly turned around. Every other tribute stood there with their jaws dropped and their eyes wide. But two stood out of the crowd, Reina and another man. I quickly looked past Reina's disdainful look and at the boy. He was about 5 foot 7 inches and probably 15 years old. He had black hair, worn high and tight, and had green eyes with hints of gold. There was no looking over the scar that ran from his right nostril to his chin, and his muscles bulged through his jumpsuit. He was obviously from district 9, as his tan skin and eyes pointed out. I took a step towards him and he immediately kicked a spear into his hands and held it to my neck. I grabbed the tip of the spear and broke it off, and in one fluid motion held it to his neck.

He took a moment to examine my build and features and then took a step back. "My name is James Carter. And we all know who you are, Derek Fry!" He spoke. I held out my hand and he grabbed it.

"Yes I am Derek Fry, if you know me then you know why I'm here. But who are you?" I asked. He looked around at the facility for a minute, and when his eyes passed a peacekeeper, the peacekeeper drew his weapon and jumped back.

"Not here! Too many peacekeepers, one word and both of us would be beaten to death. Meet me on the roof tonight at 12:00. Don't worry your guards will be asleep." He whispered to me. I nodded in response and we both left the area. The rest of the training session was only Reina and I traveling from station to station.

When we had gotten to our rooms, we changed into nicer clothes and met in the dining room. Just as the morning, Melanie arrived late, so dinner commenced at 6:00 PM. We ate large steaks with corn and artisan bread. Dinner was quiet and we all focused on our food and ate slowly. After our two hour silent dinner, the peacekeepers guided us to our rooms. The next four hours consisted of me staring at the ceiling but those long unbearable hours finally ended. I slipped on by brown hiking boots and slowly opened the door. The guards were asleep as promised but I still took precautions I exited the suite. I took the stairs all the way to the top as not to make too much noise. When I reached the door to the roof I thrust it open and stepped onto the cold roof. At the very other side of the building James stood. He waved at me and then jumped off of the building.

* * *

><p>Comment of this story will not be edited and you will never know what happened to James. Mwahahahahahahaaha! K BYE.<p>

Centurion44BC


End file.
